Joshu Higashikata
is a character from Part VIII: Jojolion. Personality Despite being an eighteen year-old in college, Joshu has the personality traits of a spoiled child. Joshu complains that the center spot in the family photograph was taken by the protagonist whereas he claimed to have been at the center of every photograph, and expresses exasperation at having his room given to the protagonist while he had to move out to a room above the garage, only being pacified when his father bribes him with money.JoJoLion Chapter 7: Josuke Higashikata p.23 However, despite his one-sided hatred towards the protagonist, he does respect his father and calms himself down when told to do so, and even enlists the protagonist's help in helping him deal with Robbing Road upon becoming confident in the protagonist's intelligence. Joshu has also stated that he does not believe in God, airplanes give him the chills, and that he will never go to Hawaii. His childhood friend Yasuho Hirose also notes that he has no social skills whatsoever. This is backed by Joshu's blatant misunderstanding of Yasuho's relationship with the protagonist, all the while openly regarding Yasuho as "his Yasuho" and refusing to listen to her side of the story. Of comical note is that he interprets Yasuho's gesture of giving him twice as many mochi as she gave the protagonist as a sign of her loving him "twice as much". Despite his generally immature demeanor, Joshu is quite intelligent and bears the same precise sensitivity and logical reasoning present in most named characters in the series. When he tells Nijimura that the milk was expired, he states that even if it was just a day old, consuming it would be baseless and the lack of logic in that action would give him the chills, and then proceeds to ask if Nijimura made pancakes with the milk, a stark contrast to the idiocy he has demonstrated previously. In order to expose the mystery behind Robbing Road, Joshu also makes sure to record Josuke in hopes of exposing the swindling nature of the road. However, upon actually recording evidence that Josuke was guilty (unintentionally, of course), Joshu feigns idiocy and claims that he forgot to press the Record button. Synopsis When Yasuho rescues the mysterious naked sailor from under the rubble at the Wall Eyes, Joshu immediately misunderstands the situation and tries to attack the man with a rock out of jealousy. He is quickly taken out by the man, who uses his stand ability to "vanish" Joshu's eyes.JoJoLion Chapter 1: Welcome to Morioh pp.31-32 Joshu is later seen at the hospital, having received the same bite marks on his leg that the sailor had, implying that he too had received a stand ability.JoJoLion Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) p.26 From the point he leaves the hospital forward, Joshu is mostly seen getting into arguments with the protagonist that are often broken up by his own father, though he never actually learns from his father's chastisement of his antagonism. However, when Joshu is told to take Josuke to school, he tests Josuke's intelligence first before leading him to Robbing Road, where he hopes to enlist Josuke's help in exposing the swindling nature of the road. He, along with Josuke, is is harrased with residents as they keep stepping on the leaves. While they separate the two, Joshu discovers his Stand for the first time incapacitating one of them. He runs off with the thought that Josuke would be arrested. he looks into his bag & sees the ginko leaves that were on the road, unbeknowst to him, the contents of the bag was swapped by Josuke. In Video-Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Joshu appears as a stage hazard and Situation Finish in the Wall Eyes stage. If one of the fighters is knocked down on the "hazard" indication area, Yasuho Hirose backs away in fright, causing Joshu to appear and run through the stage punching anyone who gets in his way until he reaches her. Afterwards, he can be heard going "RERORERO" in the background. As a situation finish, the losing side is knocked out near Yasuho, causing Joshu to become angry and finish the character off with a large stone (similar to how he attacks Josuke during their first encounter). Gallery Joushu eyes.JPG|Joshu under the effects of Soft & Wet's ability 1368708644258.jpg|Joshu meeting his Stand for the 1st time YahuoJoushuuASB.jpg|Joshu in All-Star Battle Trivia *Ironically, as noted by Yasuho, Joshu applied for the Sociology department in his college, despite his complete lack of social skills.JoJoLion Chapter 2 Soft & Wet (1) *He used the same, "RERO RERO" sound that Kakyoin and later Yellow Temperance made while eating cherries, in chapter 18. *His hairstyle is very similar to Bruno Buccellati one, except for the borders similar to his sister Daiya. This fact, in addition to the analogy between Joshu's stand and Sticky Fingers powers, and his lack of moral values (in contrast to Bruno) could probably mean that Joshu is an alternate universe version of Bruno. **He also bears some resemblance on another character from Part 5, Luca since both of them were the first characters to attack the protagonist of their respective parts and neither one of them were stand users at that time. **Joshu relationship with Josuke is similar to Jonathan and Dio when they were younger. The similarities that Joshu pulls out a knife to stab Josuke just like Dio pull out a knife on Jonathan after their second fight. They both was interrupt by the father, George Joestar and Norisuke Higashikata *His seiyuu in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Miroaki Miura, previously voiced Pannacotta Fugo in PS2 Giogio's Bizarre Adventure. References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters